


Just Me Trying to Write and Failing.

by llCatchMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llCatchMe/pseuds/llCatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all just small little exchanges I imagine Eren and Jean having in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Me Trying to Write and Failing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is usually how I imagine Eren and Jean meeting the first time in an AU.

The first time I saw Jean I knew he was trouble. As cliché as that sounds it’s the truth.

It was one afternoon on the first week of college. “This is Connie. His in my math class.” Armin said as Connie sat down with us to eat. I grinned. “I’m Eren and this is my sister Mikasa.” I point at her. Mikasa give a nod. “I hope you guys don’t mind but my girlfriend will join us in a bit.” “No prob!” I exclaimed. Connie seemed like a nice quiet guy or at least that’s what I thought until his girlfriend came.

“SUNSHINEEE!” A petite brunette screams from the other side of the campus. “HONEY BEAR!” he screams back. Me, Armin and Mikasa look at each other and laugh. Connie stands up to meet, what I think it’s his girlfriend, midway. They come back holding hands with three other people following them.

“So guys this is Sasha, my girlfriend and this is Marco, Krista and Ymir.” He points out to this dude who had tons of freckles, this cute little blond chick and this tomboyish tall chick with tan skin. “You guys can join us if you want.” Mikasa says quietly. “That would be great! “The blond chick says cheerfully taking a seat. The others sat down too and after a while we all clicked. We were laughing at a joke when HE came.

“Marco!” A tall slim guy with an ugly undercut appeared next to Marco. And no I do not think that undercut and bleach hair look hot in the slightest. Okay, maybe a little. Okay, maybe a lot. Which is so dumb, who looks good with that hairstyle? No one. Until whoever this fucker is came along.

“Jean! I was waiting for you.” Marco smiles and there’s something about the way he says it and the way Marco smile that tells Eren that they are definitely more than just friends. He doesn’t need to know Marco to know the ‘love look’.

“Sorry babe I was stuck in the lab.” He sighs and looks up locking eyes with mine. My heart starts to race as soon as his eyes lock with mine. Something in me exploded and I felt electricity all over my body. What? Why? His taken. I need to look away but those eyes. I felt like I was somehow communicating with him. Is he feeling the same thing? Of course not, his take. I need to look away. I can’t. I struggle to stop whatever my heart is doing or to at least look somewhere else but in the end the stare was broken because he looked back at Marco. As soon as I was free I looked down at my food. What the flip was that? I grab a chip and start eating it. Calm down heart. This isn’t the time for you to fall for someone, especially not someone who is definitely taken. I look around to see if anyone noticed our little exchange of unspoken words but everyone was in their own little bubble speaking to the person besides them or too busy eating. I look back at my food. I can hear in the background Marco and Jean exchanging words but the only thing I can hear the most is my heartbeat. What the flip? I do not need this feeling the first week of college with a guy who is flipping taken. Stop it.

“Eren!” Marco says a little more loudly. I look up “Yeah?”

“I said this is Jean, my best friend.” Marco says smiling.

“Oh! Nice to meet you Jea- wait, best friend?" I ask really confused. My confusion must be showing in my face because Jean and Marco start laughing.

"Sorry man, that must have catch you off guard. Me and Marco call each other babe as a joke. It started back in high school because everyone thought we where dating, just because I'm Bi. It kinda stuck with us now." Jean explains putting his hand on the back of his neck looking like he was trying really hard not to blush and failing. Well, that changes everything. All of a sudden anger comes to me in waves. How dare him? I just flipping meet this guy and I'm already loosing my shit.  
  
" Who was the one who started saying it?' I asked trying to keep my anger in check.

"I was." Jean says while he moves to sit down next to Marco.

"That was a stupid idea." Jean looked surprised but recover quickly with a smirk.

"No one asked for your opinion."

"Yeah, well I didn't ask for that staring contest either."

"What?" Jean said confused.

"You heard me." I stared at him and Jean recognize what I meant and smiles.

"You seemed like you enjoyed it, I know I did." This little fucker. His also a witty guy to make things worse. But then...

"Wait, what?You enjoyed it?" I ask while Jean turns bright red. Silence. It's just then that I remember we are with more people. Jean looks mortified. I fight the urge to smirk but failed and Jean stand up abruptly.

"I'm leaving. Fuck you."Jean says bitterly.

"Fuck you too!" I scream as he walks away.

Everyone stares at me."What? He gets on my nerves for some reason."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came into my head cause my best friend and I call each other babe. Sorry for any misspelling, English isn't my first language. But please let me know and I will fix it.


End file.
